


Хэллоуин

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Вечеринка на Хэллоуин.





	Хэллоуин

После забега по пяти хэллоуинским вечеринкам все отправились к Кагами — продолжать. Киеши отказался. Попрощался с Хьюгой, поправив на нем пиратскую повязку, дернул Рико за край парика. Как там звали ту девчонку из фильма? Садако? У Рико получалось еще ничего, когда она опускала голову и волосы закрывали лицо, но когда из-под черных прядей выглядывали смеющиеся глаза, все сходство шло насмарку.  
Сам Киеши избавился от костюма еще раньше, когда они только покидали последний клуб — ковбойская куртка со шляпой отправились прямиком в мусорный контейнер. Не было настроения. За минуту до этого у стойки кто-то тяжело наступил ему на ногу, Киеши хотел, не глядя, извиниться, но уха коснулось протяжное шипение:  
— Ой, прости-ите.  
Киеши обернулся так резко, что почти сшиб со стойки пару стаканов и заработал нервный взгляд бармена. Поначалу костюм и грим слились в одно яркое пятно, а потом он различил бледные щеки, густую черноту вокруг глаз и ярко-фиолетовый пиджак. Нарисованная ухмылка от уха до уха ощерилась крупными передними зубами.  
— Веселитесь? Прости, Киеши, я не нарочно.  
Веселиться после такого расхотелось, но он нашел в себе силы кивнуть и даже улыбнуться.  
— Хороший костюм, Ханамия. Тебе идет.  
— Не всем же быть идиотами без намека на стиль. — Ханамия по-прежнему улыбался и, подтянувшись, уселся на табурет. Заполз — так было точнее. Под фиолетовым пиджаком мелькнул зеленый жилет.  
Киеши обогнул стойку и направился к туалету. После нарисованной ухмылки Ханамии веселье сдулось, как лопнувший шар.  
— А, может, все-таки с нами? — Уже на улице сказала Рико, но Киеши только покачал головой.  
— Пройдусь. Мне тут недалеко.  
Кагами хлопнул его по плечу, но больше смотрел на Куроко — его белый капюшон мелькал где-то за спиной Хьюги.  
Вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух, Киеши углубился в переулки между высотками. Отсюда действительно было недалеко, но только если основательно попетлять сквозь пару жилых комплексов. Чем дальше он уходил от гремящего музыкой клуба, тем больше грызла досада на себя. Никогда ему не удавалось ответить ничего достойного, поставить его на место, разве что в баскетбол обыграть, и получалось, что Ханамия, в общем, прав. Он идиот. Идиот в ковбойской шляпе без намека на стиль.  
Киеши так задумался, что, услышав шаги за спиной, испугался против воли. Сердце пропустило удар, пальцы сжались в кулак. В темный проулок едва дотягивались отсветы далеких фонарей, стены гулко подхватывали звук шагов и возвращали размытым эхом. Даже луна казалась всего лишь бледным мазком на высоком небе.  
Позади раздался смешок, а потом тихое:  
— Эй.  
Киеши обернулся и едва успел среагировать — навстречу ему неслось что-то круглое, большое, подмигивавшее в редких отсветах рыжим боком. Мяч? — подумал Киеши и машинально вытянул руки, чтобы взять передачу. "Мяч" лег в ладони с глухим полым хлопком, и Киеши сразу сообразил, что это тыква. Пластиковая, пустая изнутри, она почему-то сразу стерла беспокойство. Тыква, — едва не рассмеялся Киеши. — Тыква.  
Шаги приближались и темнота сгустилась в силуэт: руки в карманах, распахнутые полы топорщатся, а зеленый жилет сияет даже в полумраке. Киеши зачем-то отступил к стене. Ханамия шагнул следом и через секунду тусклый отсвет выхватил лицо, испачканное белым гримом.  
Ханамия улыбался. Кроваво-красный рот был похож на рану, вызывающую, почти непристойную. Помада на правой щеке чуть смазалась, как будто он неосторожно прошелся в этом месте рукой — или кто-то другой прошелся. Не говоря ни слова, он забрал из рук Киеши тыкву и зашвырнул в темноту. Темнота отозвалась пластиковым ударом, который тут же гулко подхватили стены.  
Киеши подумал, что сейчас самое время что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь этакое, вернуть ему одну из его гадостей, хотя бы самую незначительную и мелкую. Что-нибудь. Но голова стала совсем легкой и пустой, как выброшенная на асфальт тыква. Слов не было. Ни одного.  
Ханамия упер ладонь в стену рядом с его головой, встал почти вплотную. Посмотрел снизу вверх — намалеванная улыбка еще больше стала похожа на рану. Но когда Ханамия подался вперед, навстречу его губам, мелькнув кляксой размазанной помады, Киеши и не подумал уворачиваться. И слов так и не появилось. Ни одного.


End file.
